


Light in the Dark

by SheeNa25



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeNa25/pseuds/SheeNa25
Summary: Fauna's life was perfect. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. Her life was just beginning. But when she sacrifices her life to save another things go from bad to worst. Now she must learn how to navigate the evil world she can't escape, the masked vigilante she tries to avoid, and the constant reminder of what she's lost. As her life spirals downward toward Hell, she discovers she's not who she thought she was and things are not what they seem. Who can she trust? What must she do to survive?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic. It's an idea that's been circling in my head since the first season of Daredevil. I hope ya'll enjoy.

**Prologue: Changes**

* * *

 

**Fauna**

Fauna stared at the window. Her vision blurring, everything around her and everything the view from the hospital’s third floor. Which, she decided earlier, was not much considering all the billboards, lights and large, rusty AC units littering the second-floor roof.  The only thing her eyes could bring in to focus were the rain drops sliding down the muggy glass and then pooling at the bottom.

 _How fitting,_ thought Fauna. _The rain was perfect for such a sad day._

The thought of dealing with rays of sun shine beaming down turned her stomach and made her want to vomit. It didn’t seem right for the world to be happy when others suffered. And right now, Fauna wanted the entire city to feel just as sad as her. She didn’t want to imagine the citizens of New York busying themselves with life’s every day activities. She didn’t want to think about the street traffic crowding at each corner with people moving in all direction. Or the shops and offices carrying on with their business. She didn’t want to think about life moving on when hers very recently came to a screeching halt.

The sound of shoes quietly pattering up to her mother’s bed brought Fauna’s mind back to the hospital room. Her neck muscles complained at the sudden movement as she turned to greet the nurse.  For a brief moment she wondered how long she had been sitting in that chair, not moving. Out of shock or exhaustion, she didn’t know. In truth, she didn’t care.  There was no comparison between a sore neck and what her mother was experiencing. She felt stupid for having such a thought.

The nurse pressed a few buttons on the large, upright machine standing adjacent to the bed. Some red lights turned to green and the screen lite back up revealing several pairs of numbers that Fauna was clueless about. She took an extra minute checking her mother’s IV and blood pressure for the umpteenth time that day. There was no change in her mother’s condition.

 _What was the point?_ Fauna wondered. But quickly realized that was another stupid thought and pushed it out of her mind.

“Need anything?” she asked, finally acknowledging Fauna in the corner, her small frame curled up in the chair. Fauna shook her head no in response.

She tried to offer the nurse a smile as a thank you, but she couldn’t muster up the strength.

Satisfied the nurse turned on her heel and was back out of the room. Sound and commotion flooded the room as she opened the large, heavy door. And as she shut it the room was quiet, and Fauna was left with just the beeping and buzzing of machines once again.

 _How could this have happened?_   Fauna let her head fall back against the chair.

This time yesterday Louisa was so lively, watching her daughter perform on stage at the Lee Lord Theater. Afterward, the celebration consisted of just the two of them and a handful of close friends. Three hours later Fauna’s life was forever changed with a panicked 911 call and her mother literally coughing up her lung. Fauna squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out the memory of all the blood. It spilled from her mother’s mouth covering her chin, neck and chest.

Fortunately, Fauna had been right there. Helping her mother as best she could until the ambulance arrived. It was by far the most terrifying moment of her life. Even more terrifying than the day she realized who her father truly was. Later on, at the hospital, Fauna learned the secret her mother has been keeping from her for several years.

It made sense, in retrospect, Fauna thought she understood her mother’s absence. Louisa had not been there for every audition, recital, or performance like she had been in the past. Her absence didn’t go unnoticed. Fauna just thought perhaps her mother was giving her the space she needed to live her own life. To be young with her friends. After all, it wasn’t too cool for a nineteen-year-old girl to have her mother hanging around Julliard.  

As the Doctor’s explained her mother’s prognosis, every known emotion flooded Fauna system. As they over whelmed her, she fell to the floor.  She could only remember bits of information after that moment.  The details Dr. Holeman offered were not important. Only three words was all that mattered.  Three words that told Fauna everything she needed to know. Three words that, now, changed her life forever: Stage Four. Cancer.  

Some people could live for three, four, even five years. However, Louisa’s cancer made a turn for the worse. Now it was aggressively attacking her system.

“Hospice?!” In the doctor’s office chair Fauna sat up straighter. Shocked to attention. Before her sat a large, dark wooden desk. It was oversized. Everything on top of it just looked odd. Each item seemed too small and they were spaced too far from each other. Directly behind the desk sat an oversized plush leather chair. The small man that occupied the chair seemed misplaced as well.

 _Why did he need such large furniture?_ Thought Fauna as she entered the room earlier. _Perhaps he was trying to compensate for something_.

“Yes,” he brought his hands together at his chest, interlaced his fingers and propped his elbows on the arm rests. “The hospital can do nothing more for your mother.” He said in an accent that must have been Asian Indian.

His dark skin and hair also indicated his ethnicity. Photos of his family littered the book shelf on the back wall. Their wardrobe of fine linen with detailed patterns and ornate embroidery offered the only splash of color in the stark office of beige walls.

“It just seems like there’s something more.” Fauna shrugged and turned her attention back to the double paned window that was similar to her mother’s hospital room’s. “This can’t be it” tears beginning to sting her eyes. She pushed them back down as hard as she could. She wouldn’t cry not here, not now.

“Louisa has understood her situation for quite some time now.”

Fauna refused to look him in the eye, it just felt to final.

“I’m sorry she chose to put the two of us in this situation.” He shrugged unwinding his fingers and sitting up. “I did encourage her to tell you. In the end it was her decision.”

 _He’s sorry? T_ hought Fauna. _What a cruel thing to say_. Was he complaining about being the one to break the news to Fauna about her dying mother? Leaving him to deal with the awkward and uncomfortable situation.

“It just seems too final.” She suggested. Pushing back more tears.

He just looked at her.

“Look,” began Fauna. “I understand. This is it. She doesn’t have much more time before…” she paused. Not willing to say the word. It wasn’t time, not yet. “There has to be something like… I don’t know.” She threw up her hands. “Therapy… or something.”

The doctor’s eyebrows went up. He must be thinking she’s stupid. _Therapy for lung cancer_? Even Fauna laughed at the idea. She leaned forward in the worn chair, it squeaked in complaint as she moved. Fauna looked back to him and tried to give her best serious face, though all she wanted to do is put her head down and cry. Instead she put her hands out on the desk, it seemed to help stabilize her emotions for the time being.

“Dr. Holeman…” She paused trying to choose her words carefully. “I know there’s no cure… but is there anything we can do to keep her…” another paused to consider her words. “With us as long as possible?”

He sat back in his chair, narrowing his eyes. This gave Fauna a spark of hope. He didn’t immediately say, _no, sorry._ He opened his mouth to say something. Fauna heart skipped a beat but faltered when he shut his mouth.

 _What?_ She thought.

He shook his head, “Sorry—”

“Dr. Holeman!” Fauna interrupted. “Please. I…I’ll do anything.” Her eyes began to sting once more.

He sat back up. Fauna could tell he was holding something back. She just wanted to hang on to her mother for as long as possible. Every day she could gain with her would be worth sacrificing anything… everything! Fauna was not going to let her go without a fight. Right then and there, Fauna decided her mother would not just go home and… well, you know. She was everything to her. She wasn’t about to let go.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small, white rectangular paper. He looked up at Fauna, then his eyes darted around the room as if he was about to tell a secret he wasn’t supposed to. He stretched out his arm to her. Fauna hesitated. There was something about the look on his faced. It was a flash of warning, it settled in the pit of Fauna’s stomach. As she reached for the paper, his face paled slightly.

She took the paper, it was a business card. It only had a name and address:

DraxCorp

12th & 58th

 

meanwhile… 

 **Matthew**  

Matthew Murdock sat on the edge of the bed. Every muscle moaned at him to lay back down. It wasn’t the fact that his opponents would get in some good hits as they fought, it was more the fact that morning came too early. His nightlife only allowed for a few hours of sleep. It didn’t phase him in those first weeks. His adrenaline compensated for the lack of sleep. It would be pumping through his veins long after his alarm clock sounded.  Now, he felt the beginnings of exhaustion creeping more and more with each passing morning. It may be wishful thinking but, he had high hopes his body would start to adjust. A sense of normalcy would settle in.

He stood, stretching his muscles. He debated against himself for half a second but forced himself down to plank position and began his push-ups. He only had about 30 mins before he was to meet up with Foggy and the realtor. He was appreciative of some extra energy thanks to the excitement of today’s agenda. Their law practice was newly budding, and they needed some legitimacy. Having actual office space would help with that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added more of Matt's POV of the night. It was originally included with chapter 2, but I thought it fit better at the end of Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

**Fauna**

Fauna rummaged threw the draws of her co-worker’s desk. _Ha!_ She thought. _Co-worker. More like tormentor, bully…_

_“_ Grade-A jerk!” she said aloud. Perhaps to loud. “lest we forget sexual harasser.” She said a bit more quietly.

A light flashed through the window scanning the grounds. Fauna ducked under the window. As the light yet again passed by, she reaches up and tugs nervously at her hood. Trying desperately to cover at much of her face as she could. It probably wouldn’t matter how much of her face was covered. Her brown hair would give her away instantly. It always set her apart from everyone else. It’s coloring, length and texture made her somewhat of an oddity. It spilled out from each side of her hood, the waves of various shades of brown moved in thick waves until it reached the tip of her hips. She was used to dealing with long hair daily, it didn’t occur to her to tie it back and make herself harder to recognize.

_Be smarter next time you go out to steal company secrets_. She scolded herself.

Realization in what she was doing hit her. If her _employer_ knew what she was up to it would cost her everything. But, of course, not before her bones were broken and pieces of flesh cut from her more delicate areas.

A trickle of fear passed through her, _what you’re doing is going to get you killed_.

She pushed the thought away. It didn’t matter if she died tonight or in another year. The point being she would die. If she had to work here much longer it was going to kill her. Her _employer_ didn’t care what happened. He didn’t care if she was bullied, harassed, beaten and possibly even raped one day. The threat of the latter grew stronger with each passing day. And that frighten her the most.

She often came home with scrapes, cuts and bruises from their harassment.

She didn’t want her co-workers, these disgusting men, to put their hands anywhere near her. They were criminals, they were dirty, and it was only a matter of time. Her _employer_ only cared about his control over her. She was his possession. He made sure he reminded Fauna of that fact every chance he got. 

He literally owned her. However, she was not completely aware of what she was involving herself in when she willingly agreed to the contract.

One year later, she saw no way out, every scenario ended with her death. That’s why she’s here tonight. She had to do something to guarantee that her contract didn’t end the moment of her death.

She was sure that her ‘ _employer’_ would _._ Fauna convinced herself she needed to get leverage over the Grayson Shipping Corporation. Play the game their way. They were criminals, their dealings were with traffickers, gangs, and crime lords. They wouldn’t hold true to their word.

It not only took her a week to muster up the courage to come here tonight. She also had little confidence she would succeed. After all she was trying to blackmail a criminal organization. She isn’t much of anything, she’s not even considered a person anymore. And it looks as though she’s not much of a spy either. She failed to realize she was trying to steal from a criminal organization at night.

_Fauna, you moron._ Scolding herself for the tenth time, _when do criminal organizations do most of their work?_

“at night” she answered herself.

So far all she has to show for her effort is a couple sore legs from ducking under windows, a paper cut on her right thumb, and a heart that’s about to explode from fear of being discovered.

She needed to get out of here. Perhaps she could try again some other time.

The light passed by the window again, she stood and made her way to the door. Fauna turned the knob and exited the room. As quietly as she could she made her way down the hall. She briefly wondered if the beat of her heart could be heard through the entire complex and send all the night guards running in her direction. Very eager to take out the source of the noise.

She turned the corner to find the top of the stairwell. She was 3 floors up. To her left and out the window she heard commotion. She peered down, sure enough guards were running in the direction of her exit.

“No way could they hear it!” panic struck her. _What was she supposed to do now?_

Fauna began to descend the stairs hoping she was wrong about their direction. She stopped as she heard a loud thud underneath her. The noise was two flights down. She craned her neck to see what was happening.

_Maybe it was just a drill of some kind_. There was no confidence in that statement. She knew that something was happening.

As she peered down through the twisting rails, she let out a small yelp of shock, fear and panic. She hoped it wasn’t as loud as it seemed.

_No such luck._

As soon as the sound left her mouth. The man known as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen jerked his head up at Fauna’s location.

She thought her heart couldn’t beat in fear much faster. When she saw the man in the black mask, partially covering his face look in her direction, obviously she had been wrong.

Things had been quiet since Wilson Fisk’s down fall. Only a few ambushes here and there by Daredevil. He mostly left Grayson Shipping alone. The fact that these ambushes never came close to Fauna was all she ever cared about.

Now, she was standing, frozen, just a few feet above him. Their eyes were locked. Or at least where his eyes should be.

_How did he see?_

For a moment Fauna thought perhaps if she didn’t move, he couldn’t see her. Afterall, he didn’t have slits or holes where his eyes should be. She quickly dismissed that thought as being the stupidest tonight.

Not being able to see his eyes made him even more terrifying. She stood there motionless for what seemed like eternity. He tilted his head to the left just slightly, his attention still on her.

As quickly as Fauna could blink a man materialized out of the shadows and rammed his shoulder in the stomach of the Daredevil. Both men when down, sprawled on the floor.

_Fauna, you idiot._ Another scolding. _Does that make the 11 th or 12th time? _

_RUN!_

Fauna turned on her heel, bursting through the hallway doors. She ran as fast and hard as she could. Behind her she heard more commotion growing closer.

_It must be more fighting._ She wouldn’t look behind her. She didn’t want to know what was happening. All she knew was she had to get out. She had to leave before her presence became too well known.

As she ran, she remembered the small service stairs on the south side of the building. No one used them. They’re small, claustrophobic and smell like a mix between mildew and urine. That didn’t matter. What did matter was their exit was near an alley that led straight to the street. Once on the street she could run home She wished her options included the subway or bus. Her allowance couldn’t afford it.

She figured Daredevil would attract all the attention, for whatever reason he’s here, she would be in the clear to just walk out.

The service stairs were just a few more steps. She reached the door an began to push it open. Without thinking, she risked a moment to look behind her. Bodies littered the floor on the other end. The only one standing was looking right at her.

_Surely, he had eyes under that mask?_

As he moved in her direction, he side swiped one of the guards in the head with his foot. The man had been trying to get back up. “Stay down.” Came a rough growl. Fauna could see the Devil’s shoulders heaving as his breathing grew heavier.

Fauna used her body weight to push the door, as she went through, she hit something hard. Staggering a few steps back she grabbed her head where she made contact. She took a moment to shake off the shock. When she looked up, she had to crank her neck as far as it would go to meet the large man’s eyes. He was clad in black body armor.

“You the one causing this trouble?” His statement was immediately followed by the man raising his leg and landing a swift kick to Fauna’s stomach. Her body faltered and flew backward.

She crashed against a hard surface. She imagined herself bouncing off it and falling to the floor. But unlike any wall, it gave way.

“Umph.” A surprised voice grunted as both bodies hit the floor. Her head snapped back and hit something hard. As her stomach screamed in agony, Fauna tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Her heart grew louder and skipped every other beat. It took her a moment to realize who she had hit. Who was now at her back, beneath her.

She froze.

Fauna was not only within arm’s length of the most terrifying man in Hell’s Kitchen, and she was currently on top of him. He could easily reach up and snap her neck.

The sound of approaching boots filled Fauna’s ears. “Well, there’s two of you then.” The armored man said.

Fauna’s eye’s widened at the understanding of what the man meant. _Did he think I was with the Daredevil?_ _That’s not good! That’s really not good._

The man lifted his boot and flew hard and fast toward Fauna’s face. She turned and squeezed her eyes shut. _This was it,_ she thought, _death._ At any moment her skull would be crushed.

When the boot never made contacted with her face, she opened her eyes and turned her head to the armored man standing over her. Daredevil had intercepted, bringing his hands up on either side of her and catching the boot in his grasp.

The armored man was pushing down, smirking in the process.

Daredevil’s arms began to shake with exhaustion. “A bit of help would be nice.” His strained voice came from behind her.

Her hands flew up, grabbing the boot a long side the black gloves of the man underneath her. She pushed, straining.

“Leg’s up. Lock them around his.” A rough whisper came to her ear as the armored man laughed in early celebration of crushing two people beneath his heel.

“W— what?” She stuttered, confused.

“Leg’s up!”. He grunted

Fauna did as he demanded. She hurled her legs up and tried to hook them around their oppressors’ leg. She failed.

His laughter grew, he was toying with them, and pushed down harder. Fauna’s hands began to hurt.

The man beneath her groaned at the added weight.

“Again!” he demanded.

She hurled her legs up again, this time succeeding. Simultaneously, Daredevil kicked out his foot connecting with the man’s other leg. The boot twisted in their hands as he lost balanced, crashing to the floor.

Suddenly Fauna found herself being hoisted and rolled across the floor as Daredevil moved to his side.

She looked up. Both men had already made it to their feet. They moved toward each other, bringing their fists up. Like dogs to a fight.

Fauna coughed, still trying to recover her breath. She turned her eyes from the two men, and back to the service stairs.

_I’ve got to get out of here._ She thought. _It’s my funeral if I don’t._ T

The man in the combat armor had seen her face. Deep down she knew she was already dead. Her _employer_ would never believe anything she offered as a cover story. She looked back at the two men, now in a punching competition. Then bolted for the stairs.

The alley was cold, the breeze sent chills up her spine. Fauna wrapped her arms around her mid-section. Fisting her shirt in her hands. Her hair whirled around. It hurt to breath. It hurt to walk, but she had to get as much distance between her and Grayson. A few blocks down, she kept looking behind her. Afraid someone was following her. The street was quiet for the most part. She passed a few stragglers here and there. A few more blocks, and she began feeling confident that she was okay. Her walk slowed. Allowing her to breath a bit easier. 

An arm shot out from the alley she was currently passing. It grabbed her by the elbow and yanked so quickly she didn’t have time to register what happened. Before she blinked her back was against the rough bricks. A forearm stretched across her chest and a hand covered her mouth to muffle any verbal protest.

Fauna was nose to nose with the masked man. The Daredevil.

Her hands flew up in response to the firm pressure holding her in place, pressing against her chest. She scratched and pulled at his arm. Her breath becoming heavier and more strained.

Panic set in when she realized his hands were on her. The one thing she feared more than anything, being touched without her consent.

“Listen to me very carefully.” He commanded in a low, calm voice. It was a dangerous voice. There were many warnings in that tone, that cautioned a person to tread lightly.

“You are not to move, not to scream. Don’t do anything that would draw attention and make me lash out.”

Phantom sounds of bones breaking echoed in Fauna’s ears causing her to flinch and her heart skyrocketed to a point previously unknown to her before.

“I’m going to trust you understand me clearly?”

Inhaling sharply, she nodded her understanding. Slowly the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen released his grip over her mouth.

He paused. Fauna supposed he was waiting for any reaction from her. Giving her a chance to do something that would allow him to retaliate.

She noticed his mask had been split a few inches above his cheek bone. A cut appeared beneath. Blood streamed down leaving a thin red line from his temple to somewhere beneath his neck line. One of Grayson’s guards must have gotten a lucky shot with a knife.

“Your name?” He asked. “if you lie, I will know”

Fauna was shocked, it wasn’t what she was expecting though the question made sense. Of course, he wanted to know the names of his opponents. So he could track them down faster. But the last thing she wanted was to tell the crazy vigilante who she was.

“Your name!” He demanded in a raised, yet hushed, tone.

_Was he serious about the lying?_ She briefly wondered.

“M—Mary”

He took a moment. He brought her forward just slightly and knocked her back against the wall. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but enough to frighten.

Fauna yelped in response to the quick motion. _Maybe he was serious._

“Lie, try again.”

_How did he know that_ , she wondered? _Had he already known about all of Grayson_ ’s employees?

Her mother’s name came to mind, it calmed her slightly. “Louisa” she said aloud without really meaning too.

He paused taking a moment longer to regard her answer. His lips fell to a thin line.

With lightning speed, he twisted her around, her face now pressed against the brick. He forced her arm behind her at an odd angle. It wasn’t painful, but highly uncomfortable.

Fauna cried out. _Okay, he’s serious. Very serious._

“A little more pressure applied, and you won’t have use of this arm for a long while.” He said in that low, calm voice.

Fauna’s head echoed the warning of that dangerous tone. As her breath quickened, with the added pressure he placed on her chest she felt as if she was suffocating.

_I can’t breathe,_ she realized. _He’s killing me! I c…can—can’t breathe!_

Panic set in. She began thrashing against him. Ignoring the pain that shot through her arm. An eruption of wind burst through the dark alley rustling up the leaves and loose trash. It whipped Fauna’s long, brown hair around her.

She felt woozy and suddenly her hand was free, nothing held her weight and she slid down toward the cold cemented side walk. Everything from the night’s fiasco hit her hard. Darkness seeped in at the edges of her vision. Her head felt heavy and pounded.

She began to give in to that darkness and her vision blurred. Feeling his hands on her snapped her back to mindfulness. _No, no hands._

“Take a few deep breaths” he instructed. Now positioned in a squat opposite her.

Fauna looked up. His jaw formed a hard line. She noticed he wasn’t looking directly at her. His gaze was on something else.

“Breathe.”

Fauna tried to do what he commanded.

He placed a hand on the wall behind Fauna’s head. It was hard to focus with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen in such a threating position. She tried to make herself shrink farther into the brick. A little distance would help.

His gazed became more focused on her. But Fauna couldn’t quite place it.

“Take a deep breath. And blow it out”

Fauna closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling for the next few seconds. To her surprise the dizziness began to subside. He removed his hand and draped them both loosely over his knees.

“Name?” he said. Fauna had high hopes that perhaps he had forgotten the interrogation. She wasn’t shocked that he hadn’t.

“Fauna.” She swallowed hard as embarrassment flooded her at the faltering of her voice. His head tilted.

“Fauna.” He repeated in approval. “Good.” His hands moved, Fauna noticed slower than before, to her upper arms, just below her shoulders. He pulled her up, encouraging her to stand. She followed his lead and used the brick wall to steady herself.

He didn’t relinquish any of the space between them but lowered his hands to his sides. Fauna was thankful his hands were no longer touching her.

“Why were you at Grayson Shipping tonight Fauna?”

The use of her name was more intimidating than comforting. Again, she didn’t want to answer him. Her hesitation gave her away.

“Fauna.” He took a small step, closing the already very small space between them. “You’re thinking about lying… don’t”

Fauna wished she could disappear.

“it…it’s where I wor… I work.”

Another head tilt let Fauna know he was considering her answer.   

His head came back up. “Quit” he demanded.

Fauna’s heart sank. He was demanding the one thing she couldn’t give.

“You must know what kind of people you work for.”

Ashamed, her eyes lowered to the ground. Her heart jumping wildly. She nodded.

“Quit.” He demanded again. “Do you understand Fauna?”

She didn’t know how to answer. She couldn’t quit. That was not going to be possible. She starred at him. Unbelieving this whole insane thing. She had to tell him no. Once she did, what would he do to her?

His hands came back up grabbing her upper arms. She flinched at the movement, and pain radiated through them. Hands, again hands were on her. She felt like vomiting.

“Do. You. Understand?”

Tears stung her eyes. She couldn’t say she would leave, she literally couldn’t do that. His gripped tightened.

All she could do was nod her head in response.

Her knees buckled as he let go and disappeared in the shadows. She once again found herself on the ground.

 

**Matthew**

Matthew looked up from the bottom of the stairwell. He had heard her voice before. During his investigation of the premises about an hour ago. He understood from her rustling through drawers and misplaced comments to herself she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. He dismissed her, she wasn’t a threat to what he was there to do.

However, now he stood mesmerized by her form. Yes, mathew could see. His cane and glasses were just for show. He didn’t want people to be put off by his abilities. So, he hid them. He didn’t want them to ask questions. Especially now. It was even more important he kept up with the blind charade.  But he didn’t see like everyone else. Flames licked at every form he came across. They formed the images he saw. His world was on fire.

But when he sensed her, he saw something else entirely. Yes, fire swirled all around her. But her, he had never experienced anything like it. He was unable rip himself away from her.

He could only explain it as diamonds in the night sky sparkling a bright shine. The shimmers alternated their levels of brightness. They cascaded and swirled within and around her creating and defining her small frame.

Her heart beat was erratic, she was frightened, and that only grew stronger the longer she stood there.

Suddenly Matthew was hit hard, breath flew from his lungs as he hit the floor. He landed a few elbows to the face of the man on top of him and tossed him to the side. He looked to the top of the stairs. The girl was gone. He stretched his senses. _There_. She wasn’t far.

Following her wasn’t hard. As he drew closer, she flooded his senses. Which was the reason why he missed the large armored man invading the space.

The man was considerably larger that Matthew. _That’s good._ He thought, a smirk forming across his face. _I like a challenge._

Then Fauna’s body flew directly at him.

\--- 

Matthew perched high on a building rooftop. He no longer could see the bright shimmer she emitted. However, he could still hear her heavy footsteps as she walked. Her heart still beat wildly in fear.

His business with Grayson could wait. He came to make sure what he saw was real. After the accident when he realized his senses where getting stronger, the world began to take shape. It has been the same ever since. _Until now_ , he thought as he peered down at the shimmering figure.

He had mixed feeling about what exactly to do with her. She couldn’t handle herself, she didn’t know anything about fighting or defending herself _. That was obvious._ He thought.

As he stood there questioning her, he struggled to determine whether she was telling him the truth or lying. It took him longer. She did something to him. She overwhelmed his senses just like in the office building of Grayson Shipping. It was hard to concentrate, and it got worse the closer he came to her.

She was lying about her name. Or at least that’s what he could conclude from her wildly beating heart. His dilemma was that he couldn’t treat her like the usual criminals he came across. At his estimate he had at least seventy pounds and six inches on her.

He needed to know why she was there. _Who was she?_ She was resisting him, lying, which meant she had something to hide. After the second lie he grabbed her arm, twisting her around to face the brick. To get her to talk he’d exude a little extra pressure and threaten pain to her extremities.

Hurting her was never his intention, but she was frightened, too frightened, and began to panic and hyperventilate.

Then something happened. The hair on his neck and arms stood straight. Fauna’s body began vibrating and the cascades of shimmering swirls intensified. Matthew stretched his senses, trying to grasp what was happening to her body.

The electricity in the air heightened. The molecules surrounding them seemed to bend and break, sending a shock through his body. For a moment Matthew couldn’t sense anything around him. He was in darkness.

“What the—” He let go as his hands flew up in defense. As quickly as he lost his abilities, he regained them. Fauna fell. The light emitting from her form dulled. Matthew instinctively reach for her, not wanting to lose that unique vision.

He needed to calm her down. Whatever was happening to her was hurting her.

He took a moment to gather his thoughts and placed a hand on the wall to balance himself. _Talk her through it. Calm her down._ He commanded his self _._

 After he coached her through some breaths, she began to cooperate with him and gave in.

_Fauna. Her name is fitting and somehow…famili_ ar. He thought, rolling her name over and over his mind. He couldn’t place her, but he knew he was missing something. Once her breathing returned to normal, she began to brighten back up. Matthew sat across from her in wonder.

Threatening her was the only thing he could think to do after hearing she worked for Grayson Shipping. Not only that she knew what kind of business they truly did. At the least, she was an accessory. He couldn’t allow that.

Scaring her enough to quit her job was something he could do. Maybe then she can stay out of trouble. He’d give her a chance to change before turning her over to the law. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you guys are thinking? Next Chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for the kudos!  
> I just wanted to let you know that more scenes with Fauna and Matthew together are coming. These first 2 chapters I've been trying to set up the story line. Hang in there.

**Chapter 2:**

**Fauna**

* * *

 

There was no sleeping for Fauna the rest of the night. She sat on her couch staring at her blank walls. Any moment they would come for her. There was no way she had gotten away with not being recognized. The guard that had kicked her in the stomach and then tried to crush in her skull would give up her name. Now, she was just waiting. They would come and drag her away. No one could stop them. No one would even try.

 _How stupid could you be?!_ She thought. _Everything’s ruin._ Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t remember when they began. They, now, wouldn’t stop. Her plan was to simply go in and get something, anything to hold over their head. Her life was over, she knew that. She would not be able to escape. She would live the rest of her life, how ever long that might be, trapped in that place. That was okay, she knew that. She accepted it.

She knew what she was getting into when she asked for her _employer’s_ help. Well, she mostly, knew. She didn’t realize it would be this extreme. The things this company did, she didn’t imagine. Probably because she wasn’t evil, heartless, or soulless like everyone else at that place.

Once she realized she wasn’t going to be able to survive she decided she had to get leverage. Something to keep the payments to the Drax Corp going long after her death.

Her chance was gone, taken from her. _Daredevil._ She scowled _._ If it wasn’t for him showing up when he did. Perhaps she would have succeeded tonight. She would have the information she needed. Now, because of him and the commotion he caused, she had nothing. Because of him, she sat here waiting for them to come, drag her away. Do their worst. They would probably torture, thinking she was working with him.

Even if by some miracle she wasn’t recognized, and the company wouldn’t be breaking down her door any moment, what would she do about Daredevil? She was now on his radar. He wants her to quit her job. He didn’t even give her the chance to explain anything. The rumors she’s heard about him ranged from everything to savior, to torturer, to beheadings. _How real was his threat,_ she wondered? Judging by how her arm felt he didn’t have a problem hurting her, especially if he thought she was some kind of criminal. _Would he take the time to check on me?_ If Daredevil is focused on the nightly business of Grayson Shipping it was probably only a matter of time before she ran in to him again.

 _No._ She thought. She didn’t have much to do with that part of Grayson. If she stayed away past normal business hours, he’d never know she was there. _After all, he only comes out at night._ Fauna concluded. She was rarely out at night. This night just happened to be a fluke.

 _I’m not a criminal. He has no reason to bother me._ I shouldn’t have any trouble, _right?_ Somehow, she couldn’t believe it. If she didn’t make it on his enemy list, he was definitely on hers.

 _Because of him._ She thought as the anger bubbled. _My mother…_ More tears fell. She wouldn’t say it. She tried to put it out of her mind, but it was too hard. The image of her mother coughing up all that blood came flooding back. It made Fauna shrink in to herself. She couldn’t handle going through that again. She held her throbbing abdomen. And her head hurt. She lowered her head into her hands. She wished she had some pain killers. Her budget didn’t allow for such luxuries.

From her clock on the kitchen counter she heard the seconds ticking away, then the minutes. After a while Fauna realized hours had gone by.

A ding came from beside her, startling her.  It was her phone. It read 4:45 am. It was from her _employer_? Anger and hate flooded her system at the thought of him. When her mind went back to the night’s activities her heart sank. She clicked on the message:

avoid the offices today

She stared at the message, reading and rereading it again and again. _Was this a good thing or bad thing?_ She wondered. _What did it mean?_ She was stunned, with her employer there was no telling what he meant. There was no way he would want her to stay home if he thought she knew something.

_Did he plan to have me killed on the street, make it look like a mugging?_

_Or maybe at home and make it look like a burglary?_

_No,_ she concluded. _I know him. He would want to see me suffer in front of him. He would want to watch, that’s the kind of man he was._

She continued to sit and stare. _What am I going to do?_ She leaned back feeling hopeless and slipped in to darkness.

 

\------

Only two hours of sleep before the light and busy street noise streamed through Fauna’s living room window. She shot to her feet.

“It’s late!” She cried, heart racing at the thought of what her punishment would be today. She began racing toward her bedroom but stopped herself. The events of last night came flooding back. She remembered the text her _employer_ sent. Her hand came up and covered her chest at the location of her heart. She let out a breath trying to calm herself. She sat back down. Her sadness returning. She was still unsure of what to do. There was nothing much she could do.

She let out a puff of air, blowing her long bangs from her eyes.  It doesn’t matter what happens now. Fauna imagined being stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had a new respect for that phrase.

Even if she happened to escape Grayson, which would never happen, she would have to fend off Daredevil. “I suspect that would be impossible as well.” She decided.

 If this was the end she would at least go for a visit. Since she supposedly had the day off, she would go to the one person she felt safe with. The one person that made her smile. The one person that didn’t frighten or trap her. Even here, at her apartment…well not hers, it was Grayson’s, was not a place she liked to stay. This place was cold and suffocating. It had two small rooms. The first room, the kitchen and living room, wasn’t much bigger than a standard size bedroom. There was only one window, a single pane, adjacent from the kitchen area. Sadly, it was the only view to the outside. Even that was blocked by the fire escape.

The second room made up her bedroom and bathroom. Fauna believed it must have once been a walk-in closet. She was only allowed the simplest furniture. Pictures around or hung on the wall were forbidden. She wasn’t allowed a television, not even a radio. Unfortunately, her flip phone, which was also not hers and was sure it was from 1998, didn’t offer any form of entertainment or comfort.

Fauna spent as little time in this place as little as possible. During her days off, which were far and few in between she went for a visit or a walk around the city. Fauna loves being outdoors, especially when the sun was shining. Nowadays the sun just didn’t seem to shine as bright. Too many clouds blocked its view. Most nights if the weather allowed, she was on the roof enjoying the night sky. She loved to fall asleep looking at the stars. It may seem like a small thing, but the fresh air made her feel free and limitless.

She looked at her wardrobe, which hung on a short wire in the corner of her bedroom. She couldn’t go in her normal work wear. Earlier she had taken a quick glace out the window and it seemed like it would be a warm day. She needed to feel the sun on her skin today, so she chose a blue, strapped sun dress the a daisey print, it fell just above her knees. She slipped into her white flats as she headed out the door.

“Fauna” came a familiar voice as she locked her door. It was Mrs. Carmichael. Her lovely, sweet old lady, next door neighbor. Fauna deflated a little. Most of the time she gets stuck in awkward conversations with the 70 something year old and today she just wanted to get away.

“Could you be a dear and help me get the stupid door open. The lock won’t turn.” She complained wiggling her keys in the lock.

“Sure Mrs. Carmichael.” Fauna took the keys from her. And began to she luck with the lock. She quietly prayer she could open it quickly. To her amazement the door popped open. “There you go.” She smiled sending a quiet thank you to the heavens.

“Oh, thank you.” She returned the smile. “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“No thank you Mrs. Carmichael, I’m headed out.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, Where to dear?”

Fauna hated answering questions about her agenda. Her hesitation must have been noticeable.

“I’m sorry dear, I don’t mean to pry.” She grabbed her bags and waddled into her apartment. “You know I’m just an old lady, gotta find my entertainment somewhere.”

Fauna offered her a smile as the old lady turned to face her again. “Oh, that’s okay. I’m just off to visit my mother.”

“That’s wonderful dear, you know when I was a little girl my mother—”

 _Oh no,_ thought Fauna. Every time Mrs. Carmichael starts off a sentence like that it’s never good and usually keeps her there for an hour and ends with some point that Fauna needed a man in her life to fulfill some kind of purpose. All she wanted to do was leave.

“—had this boyfriend, he had this big—”

“I’m sorry” Fauna interrupted. “I am running late this morning. I’ve really gotta go.” She said backing away toward the elevator. As she stepped in, she could still hear Mrs. Carmichael.

“Now, they say a man with big—”

Fauna let out a breath waiting for the doors to close, very thankful she didn’t hear the end of that story.  

It took roughly 30 minutes to walk the distance between her apartment and her mother.

“Mom?” She yelled as she opened the front door. “It’s just me.”

“Hey, honey. I’m in the kitchen.”

As Fauna walked through the hallway, she could hear a man’s voice flowing from the kitchen.

“Alright, Mrs. Bosk,” The voice said as Fauna entered through the doorway. “If you will just—” He paused when he glanced up at Fauna. “Hello” A smile crept across his face.

“Hi” Fauna offered a weak smile. She didn’t like a stranger being in her mother’s house.

“Fauna” said her mother, motioning her to sit down at the round table with the two of them. “You’re just in time, the tea is almost finished.”

Fauna’s tongue danced at the thought of her mother’s tea. She sat down as her mother stood and turned to the tea pot on the stove. She clanged some dishes around looking for cups. Fauna took her eyes from her mother and looked back to the man sitting across the table from her. Another smile slithered across his face when their eyes met. It made Fauna uncomfortable.

A cup was placed in front of her with another clang. Fauna looked up and smiled a silent thank you.

“Fauna, this Mr. Androle” her mother sat back down. “He’s from Anderson and Associates.”

“Oh” Fauna’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Why was her mother meeting with a lawyer?_

“Mr. Androle is here because—”

“Mrs. Bosk, I would recommend that we continue in private”

Fauna was a bit insulted by his suggestion.

“Oh, that’s okay” Her mother smiled. Fauna’s heart melted. Her mother always had the warmest smile. “This is my daughter. I will be discussing this with her anyway.”

Mr. Androle smiled, “of course.” Turning back to Fauna.

“Well, we’re finishing up anyway.” He said as he shuffled some papers back in front of my mother. “Just sign here, and everything will be finalized.” He sat a pen down as he clicked it open.

Louisa picked it up.

“Mom?” Fauna began putting her hand out toward the papers, hoping to cause some hesitation.  She was sure she heard a groan as Mr. Androle sat back in his chair. “What exactly is going on here?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you, and take you to a fancy dinner.” She smiled. “Then I thought we could—”

“Mom, just tell me what’s happening here.”

“Macfinn Distribution is offering me a large amount of money because of my condition.”

Fauna sat back trying to comprehend what exactly is happening.

“Like I was saying, I thought we would celebrate by going out to dinner and then maybe we could take a small trip out West. We’ve always wanted to see the Grand Canyon –” 

Her Mom continued to talk about their immediate future, but all Fauna could think of asking why. Ever since she’s been immersed in the world of Grayson, she’s learned a few things about how bad and manipulative people can really be.

“—Can you afford the time off from your studies to go?”

“Wait… Mom. Exactly how much money are they offering?”

Her mom shifted through the papers, then handed her a smaller note. Fauna’s eye’s widened in response.

“As you can see it’s very generous.” Mr. Androle suggested. Fauna’s eyes climbed to his from the paper and saw another one of those creepy smiles.

Fauna shook her head. “Did you ask why they’re giving you this?” She looked back to the paper.

“Well… no. They just want to help me out. Afterall, I worked for them since I was sixteen.”

“Mom, nobody just helps people out these days.” She crumpled the paper in her hand, not meaning to. She was just so frustrated.

She turned back to Mr. Androle. “Why does Macfinn want to do this?”

His jaw was clinching. “Like your mother said, she’s worked for the company for a long time. They want to see she’s taken care of for a while.”

“No, I’m not buying that.”

“Honey—” Her mom began.

“No, mom” Fauna grabbed the pen. “You’re not signing this. What are her other options?” She turned back to the lawyer.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Androle’s eyebrows flew up his forehead.

“I mean what else can we do?” Fauna looked back to her mother and felt a pang of guilt. Louisa’s excited state had deflated. “From what her doctor said…”

“Fauna –”

“No, Mom. Macfinn could very well be the reason you ended up this way. All those chemicals you were around.” Fauna sat up closer to Louisa. “Think about it, I mean, you even said it yourself.”

Silence momentarily filled the room. Fauna and Louisa stared at each other. Fauna wished her mother could hear her silent apologies. Apologies for everything, being rude and interrupting her, not visiting as often as she used to, and not letting her sign that paper. That money could certainly help, but it wasn’t significant enough to make a lasting impact. Sure, she had no idea how long her mother had left. As long as she kept up with the treatment from Drax Corp. Her mother should be fine.

The money Macfinn was offering wasn’t enough. They needed more. Her mom lowered her head. Fauna took that as a sign of defeat. She wasn’t going to sign.

“Well, Mr. Androle?”  Her mother lifted her head up. “Looks like I won’t be signing.

“Mrs. Bock, it would be in your best interest to sign.”

“What?” asked Fauna. “Aren’t you supposed to do what we ask, support our decision”

“I think you have the wrong idea here, Fauna.” She didn’t like the way he played her name on his tongue.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’m not your mother’s lawyer.”

Fauna, confused, looked to her mother. Louisa gave her a shrug. _Oh, mom._ She thought in frustration.

“Who’s lawyer, are you? What’s the next step?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Wha—what does that mean?” Fauna began to get angry.

“Look, I think you should sign the papers” he pushed another pen toward her mother.

“No!” Fauna grabbed it up. “What happens if we don’t?”

The man stayed silent for a moment, staring at Fauna.

“Who is doing this, who sent you?” She questioned.

“I’m not at liberty to say.” He said. “Attorney-Client privilege prevents me from disclosing any information.”

 “Attorney- Client?” questioned Fauna.  

“I understand your situation; these people are powerful.” He brought up his hands and placed them flat on the table. _Was he threatening us,_ wondered Fauna. _And what is attorney-client privilege?_

“If you don’t sign…” he stopped himself. “I can assure you the best thing to do is take the money.”

“Who says?” Fauna asked again. But he stayed silent.

Louisa stood, her chair scooted back in response, making a squeaking noise. “My daughter’s right. We need to look in to this in more detail. You should leave.” Her mother looked strong. Fauna felt proud seeing her mother like that. He gathered the papers and put them inside his briefcase She followed their conversation as Louisa led the man down the hall.

“It’s my professional opinion you’re making a mistake.” She heard the front door close and lock. _What was going to happen now? A bus fall on my head? I kill somebody?_ She wondered. _Is there anything else that could go wrong in my life?_

**Matthew**

* * *

 

Matthew stood on the rooftop of his apartment building listening for any other signs of criminal activity that he could involve himself in. The air was crisp and cool. He felt rejuvenated when he drew in a deep breath to relax and listen. When he could relax and focus, he was able to stretch his senses even farther.

Satisfied with the lack of activity, he descended the stairs into his living room and slipped the mask off his head. The night had not been as successful as he thought it would be. Grayson Shipping has been involved in some questionable activity for a while. He just hasn’t had the time to deal with them while taking down Fisk and his empire. Now, Wilson Fisk is behind bars, some of his competition as risen to new heights. A few have been trying to become the new Fisk. The people behind Grayson Shipping is one of them.

 _That’s not going to happen,_ Matthew decided. He would make sure no one like Wilson Fisk would ever come to power again. He went to Grayson to scope the place out. Look around. Before he knew it, guards were swarming him. How they realized he was there, he was unsure. Then, she was there. His curiosity got the better of him and he lost focus.

There, with her in the dark alleyway, he was unprepared. Intimidating people and hurting them was a part of his alter ego. Dealing with men was easy. He could beat them, torture them, and break them until he was satisfied. Something inside even enjoyed the thrill, though he tried to deny it. Women were more difficult. Threating and becoming physical with someone much smaller, fragile, and weaker was something he was not keen to do. Fortunately, he’s not come across many in this line of work. He couldn’t just punch or break bones if they didn’t talk. He wouldn’t.

She kept lying to him. He had never seen or felt anything like her. _Fauna was her name._ He had her in his grasp trying to question her without hurting her and being unsuccessful. Guilt and shame swept over his emotions. He had needed answers from her. He thought a little more pressure would get her to talk. She was scared, so scared. Another pang on guilt pulled at his consciousness. His skin was still buzzing. He couldn’t explain what had happened in the alley way. One moment he had her, the next he felt like he’d been shocked with a bolt of electricity. It must have been a coincidence.

He splashed soapy water on his face. Stinging pain throbbed the left side of his face, making him wince. He hadn’t noticed the cut from his temple to his jaw line. The blood streamed down his neck. Another visible reminder for people to think he’s just a helpless blind man that may or may not be an alcoholic. _At least this won’t scar._ He thought as he dabbed away the dried blood.

Matthew only had a few hours before his alarm would be sounding for work. He lay there struggling with himself. He was exhausted, his body ached and moan for sleep. But his mind was reeling. He couldn’t get the image of Fauna out of his head. Her scent was still lingering all around him. He couldn’t place it, he couldn’t even describe it. It wasn’t like anything or anyone he has been around before. It was frustrating not knowing details. He was used to knowing the details. Where people had been, what they ate, who they had been around, whether they stopped for coffee or not.

He decided that his non-detailed read on Fauna was only because the shock of seeing her was different than he saw everyone else. Next time he’d be able to read her like a book. Those shimmers of light trailing along her figure were mesmerizing. It even took Matthew a moment to register that what he was seeing was real. She was breathing. Moving. Alive. Her heartbeat gave her away. And something else, something more he couldn’t put his finger on. He could sense it but couldn’t explain. It troubled him, not being able to solve her. He wouldn’t be seeing her again though. There wouldn’t be a next. Even if he wanted to, desired it, Matthew wouldn’t even admit that.

Matthew realized he was fixated on her again, he pushed her out of his mind, rolled over and tried to sleep.

_________________________________

Two hours in and his alarm clock blared. He reached to turn it off.  Almost simultaneously his phone began calling out. _Really Foggy, ­_ thought Matthew. His friend often called as soon as he knew Matthew would be awake. Often, he’d talk about nothing in particular. Matthew was pretty sure Foggy was calling just to check up on him, the habit got worse after Foggy found out how Matthew spent his nights.

“Hello” Matthew said as he tapped the screen. Trying to focus and shake the sleep off.

“Hey Buddy!” Foggy’s familiar morning tone sounded extra lively. Matthew wondered what he was up to. “You alive? Well… I guess if you weren’t this would be a pretty rad conversation.”

“Don’t worry, Foggy. I’ll be there today.”

“Cool, cool. I just wanted to make sure you’re not laying in a gutter somewhere, or on a rooftop half dead.”

“I’m fine.”

“Awesome, listen… I’m headed to the police station.”

“Anything wrong?” asked Matt.

“Dude… like everything!”

For a moment Matt’s heart beat a bit faster, but quickly realized how over dramatic Foggy could be sometimes. “We got like… no clients, Matt. Our firm is going down the drain, man. Pretty soon we won’t have any lights to turn on. We can’t afford to pay the rent. The worst part is we won’t be able to pay Karen, let alone ourselves.”

A smile crossed Matthew’s face. “It’s not that dire Foggy. Not yet anyway.”

“I’m just saying, if Karen goes, just dig a hole a throw me in.”

Matthew laughed.

“I figure if I hang out there long enough, there’s bound to be someone who needs defending.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Yep. See ya.”

The phone clicked, and Matthew was left alone. He closed his eyes. _Just a few more minutes._ He thought. _Then I’ll get up._ He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, it was many hours later.

“Eleven forty-two, AM” announced the automated voice on his clock after he pushed the button.

Matt jumped to his feet. _Foggy won’t like this._

Twenty minutes later Matthew was walking down the hallway to their office. A strange buzzing noise filled his hears. And a heart, frightened and verging on terrified pounded in his ears.

Matthew reached for the door knob and froze when he heard a newly familiar voice coming from the other side. He cursed himself for not tuning in from the street. Matthew’s own heart began to beat faster.

“I’m so sorry, th—this was a mistake.” The girl said. _Fauna,_ realized Matthew.

“Well, perhaps we could try –” said Foggy, he was anxious for some reason.

“No, I’m sorry, I—I’ll tell my friend about your advice.” The door opened, and Matthew’s eyebrows shot up as cascading shimmers forming Fauna’s figure began backing into him.

Knowing Karen was near, and he was supposed to be blind, Matthew forced himself to stay put as Fauna’s body collided with his. The energy around them pulsated when his skin brushed against hers. For the second time in less than twelve hours Matthew had her in his grasp as she spun and gripped his forearms. He grabbed her elbows in return. And they stumble into each other. His senses went haywire and his hair stood up.

“Oh” Fauna called out. She pushed away from him as if Matthew was trying to attack her. He let go and stepped back, feeling as if she was on the verge of trying to strike him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she said.

Her face heated, and eyes widened when she realized he was a blind man. “Oh my. You’re blind!” Her hands came up and covered her mouth. “Great, I knock over a blind man. How much worse can things get?” she whispered in a soft voice, he was sure only he could hear her.

“This is Matt, he’s the Murdock portion of Nelson and Murdock.” Foggy said jumping out through the office entryway before Matthew could respond.

“Mr. Murdock, I’m so, so sor—” Fauna words abruptly ended as he noticed the location her eyes became fixed on. Matthew could sense her panic rise. The catch in her breath and the hard swallow in her throat. He felt the vibration from her skin as she began to quiver. She stared at the cut on the left side of his face. Dread struck him when he realized what she must be thinking.

“I—I’m a – I got to um… go” she stammered as she backed toward the exit.

Matthew stood, not moving as different scenarios ran through his head of what could happen now that she could identify him. Before he realized Fauna was gone and his name was being called.

“Matt!” yelled Foggy. “You okay?” His friend was concerned. Matthew realized he wasn’t interacting much to the situation. He hadn’t even said one word.

“I forgot something, I’ll be back.” Matthew turned on his heel, stretched his cane in front of him and began following Fauna.

A sigh from his friend told Matthew he’d have explain to Foggy later and probably add another lie where Karen was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on the story or constructive criticism?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Or any suggestions you may have. :)


End file.
